


Denial - Not Just A River In Egypt

by flickawhip



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Abby refuses to talk to Raven, denying she feels anything but care for a patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial - Not Just A River In Egypt

Abby refuses to talk to Raven, denying she feels anything but care for a patient and yet... when Raven comes to her, bleeding, battered and with pure pain in her eyes.... she caves.   
She focuses herself, talking to Raven with gentleness in her tone, her touch light as she cleans the girl's arms, her voice low but firm. 

"You need to stop getting into fights..."

"How? I can't get Clarke to trust me... you won't even talk to me anymore..."

Raven looks up and Abby's breath catches in her throat. She can feel the girl's pain. Her hand rises to stroke Raven's cheek, her voice quietly gentle. 

"I will always care about you..."

"I need more than that Doctor..."

"Doctor..?"

"Abby..."

Abby sighs, her voice soft. 

"Just... try to rest, we'll talk later."


End file.
